My Time to Shine
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: The Mario Olympics have finally come to town and stuffy old Toadsworth won't let Peach join in on the fun! What's a teenage princess to do? Sneak out, of course!
1. What do you mean I can't go?

My Time to Shine

By: AngolMoaChan

Summary: The Mario Olympics have come to the Mushroom Kingdom, and stuffy old Toadsworth won't let Princess Peach join in on the fun! What's a teenage princess to do? Sneak out, of course!

A/N- Sorry for the ridiculously short chapter. Please enjoy it anyways…

"**TOADS_WORTH!_**"

"It's not fair! Daisy is going to be there, _and_ you are letting Toad and Toadette go! Why can't I?" Princess Peach said, crossing her arms and frowning angrily.

"No! Absolutely not! This 'Mario Olympics' is far too dangerous for a girl like you. Besides, you'll just get kidnapped by Bowser again." Toadsworth said, sneering slightly.

"You are SO overprotective! I can defend myself just fine against Bowser! You just think I'm weak because I'm a girl!" Peach shouted

"Now, Princess—"Toadsworth started.

"MAYBE I'M JUST SICK OF BEING A PRINCESS! Peach yelled, slamming the doors to her room in Toadsworths' prim face, making his moustache ripple.

'If he would just give me a little bit of space…' Peach thought opening her closet door and pulling the light switch. 'I wish I could sneak out, just to see the look on his face!' She thought when a heavy object conked her on the head.

"OUCH!" She fell backwards, landing on a pile of dirty clothes. Peach considered the object, a box with a red crystal star imitation. She clasped it gently onto her blue necklace. Peach glanced back down at the box, and she noticed a tiny yellow thing in the corner of the box. Upon closer inspection, the yellow thing became a folded piece of paper. Peach hastily unfolded the paper, revealing a note written in Daisy's unruly handwriting.

Peach— 

_Knowing you, this probably won't be noticed until it hits you on the head, I won't waste any time wishing you happy birthday_ – Peach smiled to herself "That girl's got me figured out,"- _This is more than just a pretty necklace. It's a Disguise Crystal. I bought it when we were in Rogueport. Anyway, I can't figure it out, but you are a lot smarter than me, so you should be able to figure it out._

_Good Luck,_

_Daisy_

Peach tapped the little star with her finger.

"What the—"She was cut off by a beautiful voice in her head.

"_What do you wish?" _It asked melodically.

"I want to be in the tournament!" Peach thought.

"_As you wish." _ A blinding white light surrounded Peach. Almost as the light came, it disappeared, leaving Peach in a daze. She shook her head slightly and ran to her mirror.

"Oh…" Peach said. Her voice had been lowered a few octaves. Peach's long hair had been lengthened and it was now raven black. Her blue eyes became emerald green. Even her clothes were different. She was wearing a powder blue dress with sleeves like a t-shirt, only they were shredded at the ends. Underneath that was long, kimono-style sleeves the color of the ocean. The top half had a lovely pink diamond cut into the shape of a moon. The bottom of the dress had little pink stars and moons.

"This is great!" Peach ran out of the room only to bump into Toadsworth.

"I say! Who are you?" He shouted

" eek! I'm...uh…Princess…Luna? I was…erm…just dropping in to visit Peach…" Peach said, fumbling for an answer.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry Miss Luna." He turned on his heel and walked off.

"Yes!" She cried, running down the stairs and out the door, "Mario Olympics, here I come!"

----------------------------------------The Next Morning------------------------------------------

"Mr.Toadsworth, sir! Please wake up!" Toadette cried in Toadsworth's ear.

"I say! What's the matter?" he cried, sitting bolt upright.

"Sir, Peach is gone!" she shouted.

"Oh dear me! Go on to your tournament, girl. I'll investigate."

"Y-yes sir!" Toadette ran out of the room.

"Ugh!" There was a flash of light and Bowser appeared, "You have GOT to be kidding! I come out ALL THIS WAY and disguise my self just to have her escape! DAMN IT ALL!"

Bowser stormed out of the castle. "I'll find her. Just you wait and see."

END

A/n- so what did you think? This is my first fanfic in a LONG time. Please enjoy it!


	2. Chaos in the crowd

My Time to Shine

By: AngolMoaChan

CHAPTER TWO-CHAOS IN THE CROWD

A/n- I'm going to continue using Peach's name instead of Luna's, i.e. "..." Peach said, instead of"..." Luna said. I hope this chappie is a little longer! 

"Welcome to the Mario Olympics!" A tiny blue Toad yelled into the microphone, "As you may know, it is traditional to announce ALL of the athletes before the games start...Don't worry, it won't be boring!" He said with a wink, "By the way, I'm Lotus T, your announcer! And now, Goombas and Koopas, may I present to you the Athletes!" The crowd screamed.

"First up is the man himself, MARIO!" The crowd roared its approval at the mustachioed plumber who grinned and conjured a fireball in his hand. The fire encircled him like a tornado. The crowd gasped and Peach saw Mario grin mischievously. The flame shot up in the air as if it was hit by a hammer. It came hurtling back to earth three times its size. The crowd screamed in terror, only to have Mario coolly pull out FLUDD and put out the fire.

"LUIGI!" The green plumber hopped up onto the stage and flicked a switch on the machine on his back. The Poltergust 3000 burst into life, sucking viciously at a Dark Boo holding a 1-Up Mushroom. The crowd screamed with delight as the Boo flailed about hopelessly before being sucked up.

'I wonder what it's like in the tank of that thing?' Peach thought to herself, imagining a squished, dark room filled to the corners with ghosts. She shuddered, focusing back on Lotus T to avoid thinking of that _ever _again.

"DAISY!" The princess of Sarasaland shot onto the stage. She flashed a peace sign at the crowd. They screamed happily. A few boys even fainted! Daisy threw an autographed soccer ball in the air and sent it flying with a power shot. The crowd eagerly swarmed for the ball. Suddenly, a fight broke out and Peach heard a little girl crying. Daisy apparently heard it too, because she leapt into the stands and tore up the stairs. The little female Toad was sobbing and holding her face, while a big scary Koopatrol stood victoriously with the soccer ball.

"That's what you get if you mess with MY ball!" He cried, holding the ball aloft.

"Excuse me, sir," Daisy said with a smirk, "But I believe that is hers," She punched him in the face.

The Koopatrol fell backwards on his behind. "A-a-what?"

"Here you go, sweetie." Daisy handed the girl the ball.

"T-t-thank you!" She said nervously, accepting the ball. The crowd around her began to chant,

"DAISY! DAISY! DAISY!" Daisy smiled and waved before hopping out of the stands.

'Please let this work' Peach thought. Sure enough, all the lights in the stadium went out. The crowd gasped as the star began to absorb all of the light. Suddenly, the star flashed red, and beautiful assortment of colored stars flew out, flying above the Peach in a spiral that soared upwards, stretching towards the very top of the dark stadium. A few seconds past. The stars suddenly flew around the crowd, leaving glittering trails of colored lights. The crowd oohed and aahed. Suddenly the same little Toad with the ball held out one tiny hand, and a beautiful lavender star landed in it. The Toad gasped. Soon the other members of the crowd held out their hands, leaving only the glittery lights.

"VIVIAN AND KOOPS!" Vivian came up from the shadows holding Koops' shell. Koops popped out, and Vivian gave him a kiss on the nose. The crowd "aw-d"

"YOSHI AND BIRDO!" Yoshi produced a green Smash egg from his pocket. He placed it on his tongue and rolled it upwards into the air. Birdo suddenly stuck her tongue out, and the two dinosaurs caught the egg together, one bright red tongue on either side.

"TOAD AND TOADETTE!" The two toads stepped onstage, looking for something…

'Probably looking for me…' Peach thought nervously…

"And finally… BABY MARIO AND BABY LUIGI!" The crowd roared for the two adorable babies. They smiled and waved happily, totally in awe at the people. Peach noticed Baby Mario was holding an orb of some sort. She edged closer. It was small and black…

"BABY MARIO! NO!" Peach cried, but her voice was lost amid the crowd's cheers.

"CHOMPY!" Baby Mario shouted, tossing the orb into the air. Peach jumped onto the stage snatching the microphone from Lotus T.

"IT'S A POCKET CHOMP! RUN!" she cried. The panicky crowd ran towards the exit, only to find them locked. Peach noticed Baby Mario clapping his hands and Baby Luigi calmly eating a cookie with Chompy the Chain Chomp looming closer to their turned backs. Some kind of maternal instinct bubbled to Peach's brain, because she started running. Peach snatched the two babies' diapers in her left hand, and turned towards Chompy. She lunged for his chain, and after what seemed a millennium, her slender fingers wrapped tightly around the last link.

"Chompy! HEEL!" She shouted and yanked on his chain. Hard. Chompy yelped and obediently stopped moving. She dragged him over to the orb and put him back in it. Peach noticed for the first time the audience staring at her. She stared back. Tense seconds passed. Suddenly that little Toad stood up and started to clap. Her mother followed and soon the entire Mushroom Kingdom was chanting her name, "LUNA! LUNA! LUNA!" She blushed and waved, stepping off the stage

"Now that that's over…LET THE GAMES…BEGIN!" Lotus T. shouted and the crowd went ballistic.

A/n- Sooo… did you like it? I put a little ShadowShellShipping in there… Luv that couple! Anyway, the next chapter will have a little Daisy POV thrown in, courtesy of my friend Eryn!


	3. Discovery

My Time to Shine

AngolMoaChan

A/N- Sorry the last chapter was so confusing. When the stars shot out, it was supposed to be Luna's introduction. The computer decided to erase it. sighs I've been working this chappie for a LONG time in my story notebook, 8 pages worth of Super Mario Strikers. So this chap should be MUCH longer than the last one. I hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah, and does anyone know what gender Parry the parasol is? I have it as a she, but I'm not sure. Answers Cookies! And, before I forget, the first part of the chapter is in Daisy's POV, thanks to my bud Eryn. And AND the rest of the chap will be normal third person. Peace, Berri

Chapter 3- Discovery

DAISY POV

"Nice! Thanks to Princess Luna for saving our behinds!" Lotus T. shouted into the microphone. Daisy sighed and grabbed the hem of her dress to start climbing over the athletes and go to meet this Luna.

As she neared Luna, Lotus T. announced, "The first and only event today is Super Mario Strikers!" The crowd went wild. She was about to tap Luna on the shoulder when Lotus T. stepped down from the platform and pushed both girls into the locker room.

"Ladies, you must get changed! You can't play soccer in dresses!" he said joyfully, slamming the door behind them.

"Oof…" Daisy said, stumbling a little bit from the bright light that smacked her in the face as the door slammed behind her. After a few painful seconds, her eyes adjusted to the light and she could see the room. It was a simple, two locker and shower room with only enough space for the two of them. Daisy shrugged her shoulders, guessing Birdo and Toadette were changing in the Girl Creature room. Daisy walked over to Luna, sticking out her hand.

"Hey Luna! I'm Daisy. Nice to meetcha." I said. Luna looked blank for a second, staring intently at the princess' blue eyes.

"No worries, I don't bite." Daisy said playfully. Luna reached out and took her hand gracefully.

"It's nice to meet you as well." She said quietly, dark green eyes searching Daisy up and down.

"That was a nice save you pulled on the babies!" Daisy exclaimed, "It reminded me of a friend a little bit" Luna seemed to twitch for a second.

"Um…we should probably get changed…" Luna said.

"Right. Let me get the uniforms." Daisy replied, searching the racks for the labeled uniforms. "Here…" Daisy said, gulping nervously at the look. She handed Luna her dark blue shirt.

"…"

"…."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" she cried angrily, staring at the half shirt and short shorts that were the girls uniform. Daisy blinked 'Who does that sound like…!" She started, her eyes making their way down to her neck. Daisy gasped at the sight of the red necklace.

Meanwhile…

"I cannot BELIEVE this! I can't wear THIS!" Luna shouted. Daisy suddenly glomped the petite princess happily.

"Peach! I thought you weren't coming!" Daisy cried.

"P-P-Peach? Who is Peach?" Luna stuttered.

"Everyone knows Peach!"

"I still do not know who you are talking about."

"It's the crystal, stupid. I sent you that crystal." Daisy smirked happily.

"T-This? It's a family heirloom! AND STOP CALLING ME PEACH! I'M **LUNA!**"

"And you have a short temper just like her!"

'I do NOT have a short—"Luna clamped her hands over her mouth nervously.

"Game set match. Welcome to the tournament, Peach." Daisy giggled, wrapping her arms around her cousin and best friend.

"Don't tell **_anyone"_** Peach hissed between her teeth.

"I won't!" Daisy winked

"Especially not near Mario or Toadsworth," Peach said angrily.

"What? Your owner wouldn't let you join the fun?" Daisy asked innocently.

"Kindly kiss off and **DIE."** Peach hissed angrily.

"I kid! I kid!" Daisy said, smiling sheepishly and waving her hands around before Peach killed her. Peach shot Daisy one final glare before turning around and shutting the curtain on her stall.

"Sheesh. Touchy much?" Daisy shrugged before closing the curtain on her own stall.

"I HEARD THAT!"

---------------------------End Daisy POV---------------------------------------------------------

((No, I didn't say "end chapter." It's a miracle! hallelujah chorus Okies, I'm seriously done now. Actually, I'm not. JSYK, '…'means main character at time who is either Peach or Daisy or Bowser for now is thinking. Okies, enjoy the rest of the story! AMC))

'I'm such an idiot. Letting someone figure out who I am before the first day is even over.' Peach thought, staring at her reflection in the mirror. 'I wonder how Mario is doing…' Just recently, the mustachioed plumber had taken her on a date to Mushroomianos, the nicest and most expensive Italian restaurant in the Mushroom kingdom. It was a wonderful change from Toadsworth hovering over her every ten seconds. Mario was quite the charmer. Peach sighed and pulled back the bright blue curtain.

"Sheesh! What took you so long?" Daisy asked, her hands on her hips and a mischievous grin on her face.

"I was…thinking." Peach said nonchalantly, grabbing her plain white bag off the rack. She checked it carefully, making sure everything was there. One thousand coins, her Athlete ID, a pair of light blue soccer socks, a ponytail holder, and a pair of dark blue goalie gloves.

"Alright! Let's go already!" Daisy complained. Peach walked over, and the pair left the bright locker room for the Athlete's Village to get their tournament trees.

The door to the Athlete's Village was more of a gate than a door. The organizers of the Mushroom Olympics had given the Star Gate from Star Hill a new job. He was to test the hearts of each person who attempted to get in, because all of the athletes had "hearts of gold"

"Ah, blue and yellow princesses of beauty. Are you here to be judged?" The deep booming voice asked.

"No, we're here to eat puttanesca." Daisy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, really? I love that stuff—"It started, but Daisy cut him off.

"YES WE'RE HERE TO GO TO THE VILLAGE!" Daisy cried angrily, "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

"Oh. Right. Well, yellow princess of beauty, step forth if you have the courage. Athletes can not be afraid." He said, returning to his former dignity. Daisy huffed angrily, lifting the hem of her yellow skirt so she could run.

"Hmm…"

"Ahh…"

"No way!"

"That's impossible."

"She did WHAT now?"

"Aww…young love…"

"CAN WE GET ON WITH IT?" Daisy cried, her face flushing pink.

"Fine. Yellow princess of beauty, although filled with much anger and this 'sarcasm,' your heart is virtuous and true. It is also filled with love for your cousin and…a certain someone?" The Star smirked. "You may pass" Daisy's face went three shades darker as she picked up her skirt and ran past the gate. It slammed its doors as the wise eyes reappeared.

"Hello. Are you here to be judged as well?" The Gate asked Peach. She nodded nervously, her heartbeat a drum in her chest. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she was disguised; that she had a crush on Mario…Peach was hiding more secrets than you would think under that pretty face. "Okay blue princess of beauty, step forth and be judged by the wisdom of the ages!" The gate boomed. Peach took a deep breath as the gate closed its eyes.

"Hmm."

"Ah."

"SCANDAL!"(Peach jumped a foot in the air as he screamed that.)

"Oh…such beauty and charm."

"Amazing!"

"I had no idea!"

"…"

"Okay, blue princess of beauty. I have gained MUCH knowledge." Peach gulped nervously. The gate took a deep breath as her heart began to beat itself into a frenzy.

"Blue princess of beauty, your heart is beautiful and filled with love for your people, friends and family. You seem to be troubled however, as you are draped in a blanket of confusion and anger. Your heart is crying out for attention and most of all freedom. You are like a caged bird, and you wish to be free. However…your heart is veiled by a web of secrets and lies. This troubles me. If you ever need to talk to someone, I will always be here for you." The doors to the Village slid open, and as Peach walked by, it whispered in her ear

"By the way, I know who you really are. You can't hide that stuff from me, Princess." He winked. Peach ran through, only to bump into Mario Mario himself.

"Oh! Good morning, Mr. Mario!" Peach said, smiling brightly.

"M'lady." He bowed, sweeping off his red hat to reveal a clump of well combed brown hair. Peach started to blush as he walked away, stopping to talk to the gate.

"Ah! Red man of moustache! Did you try the puttanesca?"

"Yes I did! It was excellent…" The talk died away as Peach hurried away to find her home away from home.

"Is that…? Yes, I think it is!" Daisy said, clapping her left hand on Peach's shoulder, "I knew I smelled love in the air!" She smirked as Peach turned around.

"…I guess." Peach started, her face turning lightly pink, "He's a gentleman, and he's actually kind of cute."

"Not to mention he's saved your butt more times than we could count." Daisy said slyly as Peach slid her ID card in the slot.

"Oh! Miss Luna! And Miss Daisy!" A blue Toad ran up to her holding a clipboard and a large cylindrical package, "These are for you. Good luck in your match!" he handed Peach the package and Daisy the clipboard.

"Thanks. Scurry off now." Daisy said, shooing the Toad out of the room and into the street.

"What's that?" Daisy asked, pointing to the large package.

"I don't know. It doesn't even have a return address." Peach tore the brown paper off and turned the cylindrical tube on its head.

"OUCH! That's no way to treat a lady!" It suddenly shouted. Peach jumped backwards in shock.

"And, who are you? I asked to be sent to Princess **_Peach_**, not Daisy or this crazy lady." It said again.

"I'm no crazy lady! It's me, Peach!" Peach whispered, grabbing the yellow and blue parasol by the handle, "I missed you, Parry!" she said a bit louder.

"I missed you too, Princess. Why is your hair black? And why are you…?" Parry raised her eyebrows at her soccer uniform, "Are you going Goth or something?"

"Parry, it's a long story. Hey, Daisy, who plays first match?" Peach asked.

"You. And Wario. At the Underground. In 5 minutes." She said

"Oh. Great. I better get going." Peach said, "Bye guys! See you at the match!"

"Bye!" Peach shut the door and walked back to the gate, only to meet a familiar face…in a not-so-smooth way.

"Oof!"

"Mamma Mia!"

The princess and the plumber bumped heads and fell backwards.

"Ohmigosh! Mr. Mario! I'm so sorry!" Peach said nervously

"It was my fault. Don't worry about it." Mario replied, holding out one gloved hand. Peach blushed and took it.

"Good luck! I'll see you at your match…Or will it be in the finals?" He winked

"Okay…" Peach ran out the gate, hopping the first Lakitaxi that showed up. She sat in the back of the cloud, her black hair flying around her head like a raven thanks to the wind

'Hey! He was totally flirting with me…erm, flirting with Luna!' Peach realized, the light bulb in her head clicking on.

_Brain: He was just being charming._

_Instinct- No way! He was TOTALLY flirting with her!_

_Brain-He was just being a gentleman. That's why we like him, remember?_

_Instinct: But STILL! Peach is Luna in this, and he was TOTALLY FLIRTING!_

_Brain- No he wasn't. You're overreacting._

_Instinct: He winked at us! HELLO! WINKED!_

_Brain: Again, he was just being charming._

_Instinct:Nu-uh._

_Yes._

_No! _

_Yes._

_NO!_

"SHUT UP!" Peach shouted, completely unaware of the Lakitu driver. She blushed.

'I…was thinking my thoughts out loud…' She realized, her face turning crimson.

"We're here. The ride is free." He said, booting her out of the cloud as fast as he could. Peach turned around and walked into the stadium.

"Well. Here goes nothing."

**That was much longer, wasn't it! The next chap will be about the match, and the entire beginning of the tourney. It will MOST likely take two or three chaps per event, so this should be a long story! This is tied now as my longest story! w00t! . I hope you liked this much longer chappie and don't forget to review!**

**Press the lavender button…you know you want to…**


	4. CPR!

My Time to Shine

By: AngolMoaChan

Chapter 4

**Hello people! The fourth chapter is finally here! W00t! I've worked really hard on this chapter. The last one was supposed to be this chapter as well as the third one, but I split it in half. My dear friend Chris on Fanart Central drew a picture of Luna on the website. His user name is CHrIsAkAToAdStEr749 on **** Please give him comments like you give me reviews! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY PEOPLE! If you like that kind of mushy stuff, then check out Songs from the Heart, a little series of Mario romance pairing songficlets. (You know, MarioxPeach, DaisyxLuigi, etc.) **

**---You have been served your violence warning for this chapter. (Bill is on table)---**

Chapter 4- CPR!

Peach confidently opened the door to the stadium, her eyes flashing with fire.

"Oh, your Highness! Your team is in this locker room. Please follow me." A little Toad said, taking her hand and leading her into a room marked with a bright pink moon. Peach stepped through the doorway carefully. She stared into the eyes of four Birdos, two sets of Hammer Bros., four Toads, and four Koopas, all wearing blue and gold jerseys. Peach smiled with delight.

"I'll take the Hammer Bros., if you will." She said. The helpful Toad and the other people left quietly.

"Um…can I get some names please?" She asked, "You two first." Peach pointed at the first set of Hammer Bros.

"I'm Hammera."

"Kitsuki, charmed."

"Hey! You guys are…" Peach realized.

"THE HAMMER SISTERS!" They cried in perfect unison.

"Okay, cool. Next!" Peach said, pointing at the other Hammer Bros.

"Bloo"

"Cheese." Peach couldn't help but giggle. Bloo Cheese? She covered her mouth daintily.

"N-n-nice to meet you." She managed to stutter out.

"I'm Kroak." A voice said coolly

"Who said that?" Kitsuki asked, looking all over for the source of the silky smooth voice.

"Me." A Kroc stepped out from behind a curtain.

"Okay. What do you play?" Peach asked nervously.

"Goalie." Peach hissed angrily under her breath. She had wanted to play goalie so bad! "Fine. Okay team! Let's kick some fat boy butt!" Peach cried excitedly, "Put your hands in!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"GO TEAM LUNA!" The team cried as they ran off to the field

((Quickie note, this part is Bowser POV. I don't know why. The match will still be in Luna's POV. AMC))

"ACHOO!" Wario sneezed loudly.

"Wario? What is the deal with the STUPID SNEEZING?" Bowser cried, stamping his foot angrily.

"Sorry, boss. I always sneeze when someone calls me a name behind my back." Wario said, jamming his finger up his nose.

"WILL YOU _PLEASE_ STOP DOING THAT!"

"Sorry. When will Waluigi get here anyway? The match starts in five minutes." Wario said, scratching his behind lazily. Bowser's eyebrow twitched as a vein began to pulsate in his forehead. He rubbed his temple and sighed uncharacteristically.

"Hey—boss?" Waluigi said, poking his long head through the door, "Wario, why are you wasting precious time talking to that old coot? Toadsworth isn't the boss. You know time is money, after all." Bowser felt the vein grow larger and larger, his face turning red as his eye twitched again. He erupted like the Thwomp Volcano.

"WALUIGIIIIIIIII! WHERE THE _HELL _WERE YOU!" Bowser screamed. Waluigi cowered in fright.

"Oh—heh heh. I forgot about that." He said sheepishly, rising up to his original height. Bowser shook his head and bonked Waluigi on the head with Toadsworth's cane, creating a bruise the size of a Whacka Bump.

"The match starts in a half a minute. Wario, do you have_ it?_" Bowser asked, slipping the yellow and white referee shirt over his head. Wario nodded.

"Heh-heh! I'm-a-gonna win the match AND the heart of the lovely Princess Luna."

Bowser smacked his forehead. "She's…oh never mind." He pointed out the door. "Let's go. We have to win the tournament, got it?"

"Right." Waluigi and Wario said, exchanging a nervous glance. Will the plan really work?

((Short yet sweet, I know. Next section!))

Toadsworth stepped onto the field primly, adjusting his spectacles on his nose. The crowd cheered halfheartedly, begging for some action. Peach's heart thumped in her chest. 'What if he recognized me?' She shook her head, remembering the fact that she was totally in disguise.

'Team captains, shake hands please." Toadsworth said, a slight grin forming on his face. Peach stuck out her hand as Toadsworth took down their names and numbers.

"M'lady." Wario said, kissing her hand. Peach could smell the garlic on his breath. She drew her hand back and instinctively slapped him across the face. He looked up, gasping for air. Peach looked at her hand incredulously. The crowd had gone completely silent. Peach blushed nervously.

"Hey! Way to go Princess Luna!" Mario suddenly shouted from the VIP box. Peach's face turned crimson. She waved to the now screaming crowd. The referee tapped her shoulder impatiently. Peach turned around to Toadsworth.

"Princess Luna? You are the visitor, please call the toss." He said, showing her a beautiful coin inscribed with Latin. Peach drew in a sharp breath, turning the coin over and over in her hands. Ad Astra Espera. To follow the stars with difficulty. To fight for what you love. The motto of her beloved Mushroom Kingdom. The motto of Mario. She stared at the intricate gold, thinking of those words he told her when they left Bowser's castle for the first time. It was all she said when she broke free of the Shadow Queen. _Ad Astra Espera…_ the pain of that horrible day hit her, and her eyes clouded over.

"Princess, if you please." Toadsworth said impatiently. Peach shook her head and handed him the coin. He immediately flipped it into the air. She was captivated by the glittering gold, the way it shined like the sun as it soared up high, higher, and higher still She managed to say "Tails!" before the coin hit the ground.

"The toss is tails. Princess Luna, which side?" Toadsworth said, handing the petite princess the coin. Peach closed her fingers around it.

"Front side, please." She called over her shoulder as she hustled back towards her team. Kroak immediately sprang into the goal. She nodded her head as he swayed on the balls of his feet, jumping up and down and stretching. Peach pointed positions to each player. The Hammer Sisters on defense, and Bloo and Cheese on her flanks. Finally, she tucked the coin into her pocket, her eyes burning with the thought of victory over this obnoxious and rude man that she despised. The stadium was silent as the wind blew softly, ruffling her hair and sending her heart into a frantic dance.

"Let the match…BEGIN!" Toadsworth cried, as Luna's left foot connected with the chain chomp ball. It landed at the feet of Bloo, who began to streak up the field. A mean looking Koopa jumped in front of him, and the blue Hammer balked, causing an effortless slide tackle by the same Koopa. Peach smacked her forehead angrily, darting through Koopa after Koopa.

'Come ON! I need an item!' She thought angrily, just as the item sign blinked on her wrist. She pressed a button and a large blue spiky shell shot out, knocking the ball skyward, away from the yellow Koopa's grasp. Hammera jumped up and headed the ball with all her might. It rocketed to the other side of the field, where Bloo was…supposed to be. Luna yelled angrily. The hammer bro was on the OTHER side of the field, talking to Cheese. She ran forward, slide tackling the Koopa, and immediately taking the ball back. She dribbled up the field when the one person she did NOT want to see leaped in front of her peripheral vision.

"You know, babe, you are very cute. But, I gotta win for the boss." Wario said garishly.

"Nani!" she said, reverting to Japanese in her confused state. Wario touched his item watch, and the biggest Robo-Chomp she had ever seen popped out. The huge thing lowered its head, and rammed it straight into her stomach. Peach gasped as she soared through the air. Suddenly, she hit something, and the pain was imminent. Her eyes grew dim as the heavy duty electric wall smacked her in the back. She screamed, every nerve in her body going haywire as she collapsed to the ground in a pool of crimson. The crowd gasped and waited for Toadsworth to call a foul. But he didn't.

"Folks, I think the referee may have lost his mind. Robo-chomps are _definitely_ not allowed, especially ones of that caliber." Lotus T. said pensively.

The calm crowd became a mob, screaming for blood. Peach struggled to open her eyes. She saw Wario take a shot, only to have it ricochet off the crossbar. Kroak leapt up for the rebound, effortlessly saving the ball. She grinned slowly.

"N...nice save." She muttered as her eyes grew dark and she fainted.

"Una…Luna…." Voices…Luna shook her head, and lifted it up from her position on the team bench.

"D-d-did we win?" she asked quietly. Kitsuki smiled at her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Not yet Captain! I'm-_we're_- so happy you are awake. Do you think you have enough energy for a penalty kick shoot out?" Peach paused for a moment, giving her brain some time to register what Kitsuki said.

"Of course!" she cried excitedly.

"Just a second, Princess. I have to finish wrapping you up." A familiar voice said, halting her excitement with a gloved hand.

"M-m-Mister Mario?" She said, her face turning light pink.

"He is the only CPR certified person in the area, Captain." Cheese said with a smirk.

"C-c-CPR!" Peach cried, her face turning three shades darker. Mario just chuckled and proceeded to wrap her stomach with gauze. Peach's heart was beating out a drum in her chest as her face took on a lovely shade of cherry. Hammera and Kitsuki perked their eyebrows at each other, a knowing smile crossing their faces.

"Okay, Princess, you can get back into the game. Just don't push it too hard. You might want to wear a goalie jersey, it has more padding than a…normal girl's shirt." Mario said, handing her a blue shirt with her number and a stitched moon on the side as padding. She slipped the shirt over her head just as Kroak walked into the room.

"Ah! Captain. The referee is waiting. Do you want to play keep?" he asked, eyeing her shirt.

"S-sure!" Peach cried, taking her blue gloves out of her bag. The team walked out together, their bruised and battered captain leading the way.

"Is that…?" Lotus T asked, putting a pair of binoculars up to his eyes, "Folks, Captain Luna is back! She looks pretty messed up, but it looks like she will play in the PK!" The crowd went wild, chanting her name and blowing into air horns. She smiled and waved before taking her place on the field.

"The first shooter will be Kiyoko of team Wario. He will be taking his shot on Luna." Lotus T. said, "For those of you who have never seen a PK, here is how it works. The shooting team sends out **one** player to shoot on the keeper of the other team. If he or she makes it, than they get an X. If they miss, they get an O. whichever team receives three X's first wins the match. We need **_absolute silence _** for this event until after the shot has been determined as goal or no goal. **_ABSOLUTE._**

Peach gulped, her eyes growing as wide as saucers. The Koopa was HUGE! His size was second only to Bowser.

"Princess, when you are ready." Toadsworth said. Peach raised her hand in the air nervously.

"Kiyoko, on my whistle." He said.

_**FWEET!**_

Kiyoko sent off a beautifully curved arch that rocketed to the goal. Peach analyzed the shot and leapt off the balls of her feet. A cloud of dust enveloped the arena as she hit the ground.

"Well, the shot has been taken, but I can't see. Oh, that's better, give me a second…" Lotus T. said, pulling his binoculars up to his face. Peach coughed violently, spurting a little blood, but her arms showed it:

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PRINCESS LUNA MAKES THE CATCH!" Lotus shouted joyfully, "Score is still 0-0" Peach felt the adrenaline pumping through her tired veins, waking her up. She rocked the ball, holding it up so the crowd could see. She saw Daisy and Parry, screaming bloody murder, calling her name.

"Next up is Hammera from team Luna, shooting on Ray Kroc. Silence, please." Lotus said into the mike. Hammera stepped up to the line, rolling her ankle and taking a deep breath. Ray Kroc raised up one scaly arm. The whistle rang out. Peach suddenly wished she had her camera because this was priceless. The ball slammed into the keeper's stomach, sending him into the goal with the ball still in his arms. Peach laughed as Hammera jumped into the air and ran back to the team excitedly.

"Well, that was probably the most interesting goal I have ever seen. Score is now 1-0, favoring Luna." Lotus T. proclaimed, "Next is Kipo, number 7." Peach flexed her fingers, pushed up on her gloves and popped up onto the balls of her feet. She swayed from side to side, alert and ready to rock. The whistle blew its siren call as Kipo took a shot. Peach reached for it, the tips of her fingers just grasping the top of the ball. She hissed as the ball disconnected and landed just inside the mark. Peach's vision began to fuzz as she stood up. She could have sworn there were two Kipo's right now. Kitsuki noticed her and immediately ran over. She caught the swooning princess just as the blood began to seep through the padded moons. Kroak ran over too, pulling his goalie jersey over his head.

"Captain! Captain! Are you okay?" Kitsuki asked, standing Peach up.

"I-I'm fine. Can I just…take a shot?" she inquired, shakily letting go of Kitsuki's hand.

"Sure, captain. Just don't kill yourself. We have to win and if we do you have to play again for us!" Kroak grinned and pulled the now purplish jersey off her head. The crowd, along with Lotus, gasped at the sight. Her bandages were crimson colored, and blood was still dripping off the sides. She limped over to Toadsworth.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am going to shoot before I pass out. Thanks." Toadsworth blinked twice as she slowly made her way to the PK line.

"On the whistle." He said, tooting the whistle loudly. Peach drew back her foot and prepared for her ultimate shot. The moons and sparks soared out of the ball as she bicycle kicked it with all her might. It soared at the keeper, who obviously noticed its power and ducked. It popped into the goal and burned a hole through the net. Peach raised one triumphant fist in the air before fainting for the second time.

"PEACH!" Peach awoke with a start.

"Ohmigosh, I was so worried about you!" Daisy cried, throwing her arms around her cousin.

"Ow! Thanks for the enthusiasm. But, did we win?" peach asked, holding her side as she slowly sat up.

"Yep! Your goal was worth 2 points, so it was an automatic win." Daisy said brightly. Peach looked down at herself. She gasped.

"Daisy! Where is the—" Peach cried, pointing at her neck.

"Well…" Daisy reached into her pocket and pulled out six large shards of a red star. Peach felt her eyes tearing up.

"What am I going to do!" she cried, holding the shards of the necklace in her cupped palms.

"You could go see Aquaria." Daisy said, tapping her chin with one gloved finger.

"Of course! The shadow siren! She fixed the star rod for me a while back! Maybe she can fix it." Peach said happily. She tried to get up. "Owww…. On second thought, let's go tomorrow. I can see if I feel any better." She said, slowly lying back down in her bed, trying to sleep for just a little while.

**Yay! Chapter 4 is completed! W00t! I am SO proud! I have lots of fans of this story too, most of them at school. Thank you to all my reviewers, I really really REALLY love you guys! I know I made some weird changes to SMS. I made it more like real soccer instead of cheap five minute games. Yes, that chapter was a little gory, but none the less. Definitely my favorite so far. Love you all! Don't forget to R+R!**


	5. Back to Luna

My Time to Shine

By: AngolMoaChan

CHAPTER 5

**Muaaa! I am back from the dead! xD I kid! I have been alive, just very busy. VERY busy. Anyway, let me give out some thanks to the people who reviewed me!**

**LadyNintendo-GASP! The writer of my favorite story gave me a review! (Faints)**

**Rock4ever: My first reviewer! Thank you so much!**

**Farheen Azam and Natsushi Kyo Syoran- Thank you school buddy! Luvs you!**

…**I think I'm forgetting someone… T.T I'll have to look when I get on…**

"Why did I have to come with you!" Daisy asked, huffing as the duo hiked the cliff leading to the water siren's house.

"Because (huff) if I faint (gasp) on this trip, I need someone to rescue me." Peach replied angrily, pushing down on Parry's handle.

"OW! Why am _I _the walking stick!" Parry asked. Peach replied by simply slamming the bottom of the umbrella into the ground again. The pair slowly made their way up the mountain, disposing of the random Koopa now and then.

"Ah! Welcome to Aquaria's. How may I—Oh! Your Highnesses!" The pale blue siren cried, running to give Peach a hug.

"Hey, please be careful of my stomach." She replied. The siren pushed away nervously adjusting the brim of her striped hat.

"Are you okay? Do you need some ice or water or something?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Can you get us to the top of the mountain now?" Peach asked.

"Oh, of course!" Aquaria cried, taking hold of both princesses. The trio ducked into the shadows all at once. Peach had always disliked traveling by shadows. It was speedy and sickening. A few seconds before she lost her lunch, they surfaced.

"Well, we're here." The siren said, letting go of their arms. The shop was just as small as Peach remembered. The entire back wall was a cascade of clear water and the jewels the siren had forged were hanging on the walls, tinkling with the breeze coming through the open door.

"Now then, what can I help you with?" Aquaria asked, stepping behind a large counter displaying opal necklaces. Daisy held out the star necklace, all six pieces of it. Aquaria gasped like a child at the candy store.

"Ooh! Such beauty! Such craftsmanship! It looks like the Ruby Star, doesn't it!" she cried, holding up a piece to the light. Peach sighed. She could practically see the stars in the little siren's eyes.

"Can you fix it, Aquaria? I need it ASAP." Peach said quietly.

"Of course I can! I am Aquaria, master jewel maker! I can have it done in one hour, I swear it." Peach and Daisy glanced at each other excitedly.

"Thank you so much, Aquaria! You have _no_ idea what that means to me." Peach said happily, wringing her friend's hand.

"It's no biggie. But you guys need to scoot! I have to work in peace." She replied, pushing the girls out the door.

"Okay, okay! We get it!" Daisy said, straightening up and walking out the door on her own. Peach followed nervously, picking up the hem of her skirt.

"Daisy, what if she can't fix it?" Peach asked, setting Parry down next to her and kneading her fingers gently.

"You'll have to go home, I guess." Daisy said nonchalantly.

"How can I go home?" Peach asked, grabbing a stick. She began to draw a diagram in the dirt, "If I go home…" she said, drawing a scribble of her castle, "then Toadsworth…" A sketchy picture of the ancient Toad was now in the dirt, "Will KILL me!" She cried angrily, pointing at the stick for emphasis.

"Nice drawing." Daisy commented, "What about Mario? He'll be happy to see you."

"I doubt it." Peach grumbled under her breath, "Did you see when I left the Athlete's Village? He was totally flirting."

"So? You are his 'object of affection' so to speak."

"Yeah, but I was disguised! As another girl!"

"So what? He was probably just being charming."

"Bu—ARGH! I've had this conversation before..." Peach slapped her hands to her forehead in a deep sigh.

"Hey, maybe Aquaria has a radio. I'm sure we can get Mario's match on it." Daisy said, putting one finger to her chin.

"Yeah! Maybe!" Peach said, her face lighting up

"Hey, Aquaria?" she asked, pulling aside the beaded door hangings that served as a door.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a radio or something?"

"Yeah, it's on the counter. Get out please." She said. Peach grabbed the battery powered radio and popped back through the curtain.

"Awright!" Daisy said, taking the radio and expertly tuning the station to the game.

"_..Welcome back, soccer fans! Lotus T. here with a quick recount of the game. Currently, Team Mario is beating Team Koops at 4-0. We are currently in the second half of regulation time…"_

"See? He's kicking butt, as usual! Everything is fine."

"Yeah, I guess so." Peach sighed and stretched her arms way above her head, "You know, Daisy, the second time Bowser kidnapped me, I dreamed about him."

"Bowser?"

"No, you idiot! Mario."

"Oh, _really?_" Daisy said with a mischievous smirk on her face. Peach shook her head out of exasperation, "What kind of dreams?"

"Well…" Peach blushed nervously, "I used to dream I was Rapunzel and he was the prince. And stuff like that."

"Aww! That's so cute!"

"Eh, I was a kid." She said with a shrug.

"Can we listen to music?" Daisy asked, pointing at the radio.

"Sure. Doesn't bother me." Peach replied, putting her chin in her hand. Daisy tuned the station to a song she liked.

_Beauty Queen of only 18_

_She had some trouble with herself_

She sighed softly, reaching for a picture in her pocket. It was her and her "betrothed" Prince Kain of the Hibiscus Kingdom. She really hated him, but he _loved_ her. Then again, so did everyone else in the country.

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

She had been pretty surprised that day, when instead of being rescued by Kain, it was none other than the mustachioed plumber himself. She personally had no idea who he was until he came to save her from Bowser's twelve-pixel clutches. Every time since then, Mario would rescue her. He was like her little indulgence.

_Drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more…_

Peach would never forget that fateful day, when Daisy told her about two plumbers from "the real world" She had always wanted to go there, but the plumber was strictly against it. Just like her overprotective servant. Until of course, he left the room. When he came over to the castle to tell her about the Olympics, he promised to take her to the Real World when it was over.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

And then, the time of the Great Flood. That day, she couldn't leave the castle for some important reason. After she finished she looked outside, and in all the carnage and flood waters was a green dinosaur with a red plumber sitting on its back. He waited until she was done, so the two of them could flee the pouring rains together.

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

They fled to a tall hill and had Yoshi dig them a cave. The two most unlikely friends sitting in the pouring rain and talking. About Bowser. And about what the Koopalings would do if they got a hold of some good strong Italian espresso. Peach had laughed so hard she thought her side was burst. Around Kain, her expression was always somber and sad, a broken smile plastered on her face. It was different with Mario.

_Tap on my window _

_Knock on my door, _

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

She giggled a little, sweeping her hair out of her face. One time, he showed up at the castle with a bag of magazines from the real world and a pair of scissors. He (attempted to) cut her hair in the latest styles, courtesy of the real world. Needless to say, she didn't go out in public until a close wizard friend used an "undo" spell to put it back.

_Know I tend to get so insecure_

_Doesn't matter anymore…_

Peach had always been radiant, a bright face around the mushroom kingdom. However, the girl on the inside was a bit different. Quiet. Shy. Depressed. Until the day the plumbers came to fix a leaky pipe.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_Its compromise_

_It moves us along_

That day, her outlook on life changed completely. She laughed more and smiled more. She even picked up the habit of dancing in front of the mirror in her underwear! He turned her into the radiant and gracious princess she was inside and out. He let her heart free, opened the door to her cage.

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_Come anytime you want_

She loved it when she saw the plumber. And despised seeing Kain. Funny how life works.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are._

He knew everything about her. Her shoe size, her favorite flavor of ice cream, and all but one of her secrets. She had a childlike crush on the plumber the second he came by, but now it had evolved into something _else._

_I know that good bye means nothing at all_

_So I can catch her every time she falls._

Mario Mario had brought that bubbly happiness back out in her. She felt like a child when he took her to Mushroomianos, even though "it wasn't a date." Peach sure thought it was. She had a great time!

"Peach!"

"Huh?" She shook her head to look at Daisy, who was staring at her with the intensity of a reporter on a big story.

"You had a dreamy look on your face. Were you thinking about Mario?" She asked with a smirk.

"Uh…!" Peach started when she was interrupted.

"Necklace is done!" Aquaria cried.

'Nice save, Aquaria!' Peach thought, rubbing the sweat off her forehead. The Shadow Siren handed her the red necklace, completely fixed. Peach smiled and clasped it around her neck.

"You-you!" Aquaria said with shock as the blonde became the raven-haired Princess Luna.

"Yep! Don't tell Toadsworth, okay?" Peach said with a wink.

"But your stomach! I watched you get hurt! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Aquaria. But could you have Lila send me a few herbal remedies? It hurts like bloody hell."

"Princess!"

"Hey, I'm not Princess Peach today, am I?"

"N-no, but…"

"Bye Aquaria! Wish me luck!" Peach grabbed Parry's handle and popped her open.

"Have a nice nap?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was okay. I see you get the necklace fixed."

"Yeah. Let's go. I want to see the rest of the day's matches."

By the way, the scores stand at…

Luna v. Wario

X

Mario v. Koops

X

Luigi v. Birdo

X

Daisy v. Waluigi

(Match unplayed)

Toad v. baby Mario

X

Yoshi v. Vivian-X

Toadette v. Baby Luigi

X

(I feel oddly like I'm forgetting someone. T.T)

**So, disclaimer time!**

**Mario © Shiguru Miyamoto**

**Song © Maroon 5**

**Anyway, I felt like making a songfic chapter. Whee for songfics! **

**I played M & L PIT yesterday! And I got my copy of Super Princess Peach! W00t! Such a happy day! I am currently under really big stress, as Mr. Nicely has given us our "Big Giant Group Project" which is four projects in one. And I took a really really stupid SOL test. Bleahhhh. So don't expect an update for a while… (Runs from horde of rabid reviewers)**

**I will leave you with a quote and an order. xD**

**CLICK THE LAVENDER BUTTON! I ORDER YOU! **

"**W3 R T3H ROXORS OV3R BABI3S! HAMMAS R T3H 1337! "**

**Hammer Bros, M & L Partners in Time**

**Bye-bye, **

**AMC**


	6. Love?

My Time to Shine

Chapter 6

By AngolMoaChan

**Oh my god. xD;;;;;; When was the last time I updated this one? I'm so sorry, you guys. Thanks to Florachild for inspiring me to get off my lazy ass and write a filler chapter until I get the new one.**

**I'M SORRRYYY! (ducks thrown objects) PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE! (ducks a table)**

**Luna: … Um, AMC says that she does not own Mario or any characters in this story save me. And thoughts are going to be in _italics_. On with the story!**

"When is your match, Daisy?" Peach asked, looking over at her cousin. They were peacefully relaxing by a small lake, enjoying a little down time.

"Beats me." She shrugged, pointing at the beeper latched onto her belt, "Whenever this thing goes off. I have to go up against Walu—"

"Guess who?" a strong Italian accent stated, putting gloved hands over Daisy's blue orbs.

"Luigi?"

"Aww, how did you know?" Luigi asked, a silly pout on his face, "Can I sit down?"

"Sure." Daisy scooted over and he sat next to her. Peach noticed the red tinge crossing Daisy's cheeks.

"Hello, Luigi. It's nice to see—err, meet you."

"And you as well, Princess Luna" he tipped his cap and turned back towards Daisy. Just as he was about to say something, Daisy's beeper went off.

"Oh! Match time." She tightened the laces on her cleats and stood up, "I'll see you guys later!"

"I'll be there!" Luigi shouted at her retreating back. With a sigh, he sat back and took a sip of his water bottle.

"You love Daisy, don't you." Peach stated suddenly, looking directly into Luigi's eyes.

Luigi spat his water everywhere, his face turning crimson, "W-well, I-I h-have to p-protect her, d-don't I? O-of course I d-do!"

Peach looked at him again, slight amusement painting her features. _Huh. He's weak to direct hits, _"You know, someone once said that the best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be touched or seen and that they must be felt with the heart." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Is it really that obvious?" he groaned, putting his head in his hands, "I bet Peach probably knows too. She so wise to that kind of thing."

Resisting the urge to thank him, she squeaked out a "You have no idea."

"Hey, Luna?"

"Hm?"

"…thanks. I think…I think I'm going to tell her. After the match."

"That's wonderful!" she clapped her hands together with joy, "She'll be ecstatic."

"But…I don't know how to say it."

"Luigi. You can rant for hours about ghosts and how much you hate them, but you can't say three simple words?" she stood up suddenly, "I'm going to help you."

"W-what!"

"Well, you obviously don't know too much about love. I do. So, I'll help you out!"

"Okay…" he said shyly.

"First—"Peach walked over to a small bush filled with gardenias, "Flowers. Gardenias mean a secret love, almost like a crush." She handed five flowers to Luigi.

"Does she like these?"

"Considering she was wearing one in her hair, I would say yes."

"Right. What else?"

"Now, when you tell her, you don't have to be all romantically crazy about it. No poems or anything, nothing out of a Shakespeare play. Just tell her you love her and you would be a happy man if you could take her out on a date."

"…" Luigi looked positively green at the thought.

"Luigi? You look, erm, _greener_ than usual."

"A d-date? Really?"

"Well, yeah." She smiled to herself at the thought, "Take her to Mushroomianos, in the southeast corner of the city. I had a lovely time when I went recently. It's a bit expensive, but the food is delightful"

"Okay…" Luigi looked at the floor, "I'm so nervous…"

"You'll be fine." she patted his shoulder, "She'll be really happy."

"Hey, Luna? Can I tell you something? I couldn't tell Daisy: she's a bit of a blabbermouth."

"Sure." She laughed

"You know my brother, right? I think he's in love with someone."

"Oh?" she could feel her heart slowly dropping into the pit of her stomach, "Who?"

"Well, her name is Princess Peach."

"G-good for him!" she looked to the side quickly, letting her black bangs fall over her reddening cheeks.

"You know how people always call her a damsel in distress? Mario says that isn't true. He says she's funny, headstrong and completely authentic. He said that she was really a very strong woman who will rule her country so well someday."

"…" Peach was silent as she let the words wash over her. A soft smile crossed her face and she resisted the urge to let off a whoop, "I'm sure they are perfect for each other."

"I better go, Luna! It was nice to speak with you! And thanks for the advice!"

"Bye!" she waved and he set off at a jog. As soon as he seemed to be out of earshot, Peach jumped up in the air.

"YEEEESSSSSS!"

Behind a tree, Luigi grinned hugely, "I have never seen anyone take a beating like that in a game except Peach. I'm not as stupid as people peg me for."

**AMC- (from her hiding spot under the table)…it's short. I'm sorry. I was going to throw a jealous Daisy into the mix, Corpse Bride style, but I'm not writing the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wai—AH! The reviewers found me! (ducks various tools thrown at her head)**

**Luna: Please review! AMC, are you okay? AMC?**

…

……

………

**I think she's dead. (pokes)**


End file.
